A Hairy Story
by Solariaa
Summary: I was inspired by a tumblr post: Nasir considers cutting his hair short, Agron (violently) disagrees. T for language and insulation.
_**Yes I do have other things to work on but I saw a post on tumblr and well. . . . yeah. . . .**_

 _ **Anyways! *Insert Disclaimer: I own nothing, Spartacus isn't mine, I only write fan fiction***_

* * *

Nasir woke early, rising well before the sun, and better rested than he had been in weeks. It was no mystery why; Agron was back where he belonged in Nasir's opinion. The trade with Crassus had been completed and Agron had been among the 500 surviving rebels to be returned to Spartacus. Thus Agron had been returned to loving embrace, and Nasir would knock the man out himself if Agron was ever of a mind to leave his side again.

So far Nasir had had no need to knock his lover out. Agron had returned badly injured, his hands pierced by heavy iron nails, and dripping infection. For four days after his return Agron had been weak, sick, and reeked with the sticky sweetness of illness and infection. The holes in his hands festered, as did a nasty cut across his leg, but Nasir was determined to see Agron get better even if Agron was not.

The whole time Nasir stayed by Agron's side, cleaning his wounds, changing the bindings, feeding him, and telling Agron of the life the would live should they ever escape Rome. With time and care Agron's body began to heal, his ego would not though.

Agron spent long nights staring at his hands trying to will his fingers to move with limited results. Something that did not escape Nasir's notice. He could understand Agron's frustrations, Agron was a warrior that could no longer lift sword, but he was back, and alive, and more or less whole, and Nasir with half blind with bliss.

Still Nasir would not leave Agron to suffer alone. Whether wounds of body or mind Nasir would be there to help Agron in any way he could. Perhaps the best way for the time being would be distraction.

x0x0x

It was hard for Nasir to sit by and watch the painful process of Agron trying to eat. He could not cut his food and became angry when help was offered, so Nasir stopped offering. Instead he brought back only simple things, stews, large fruit, soft bread, stuff that would not require much work.

They also only ate in the solitude of their shared tent. Agron was careful to not let anyone but Nasir see how weak and unless his hands had become.

Watching his once strong and confident Gladiator struggle to simply eat hurt Nasir almost as much as it shamed Agron. Neither broached the subject, neither mentioned that would be easier for Nasir to simply feed Agron, and neither talked about how the only meat they'd had came in stews. Agron was to angry at his own useless hands and Nasir feared hurting Agron's pride more than anything.

They both knew what Agron thought of himself now: Unless, crippled, dead weight.

Agron wondered when Nasir would leave him for a better man; a whole man. Nasir wondered how much Agron's pride and ego could take until he gave up.

Neither spoke of it.

Taking as much time as he could Nasir still finished his meal well before Agron. Still he made a show laying down beside Agron, resting his head on Agron's lap, and of slicing up cheese with hard bread. Nasir had a bite himself then waved a piece in Agron's face till he ate it as well, this was allowed, they once took turns feeding each other small morsels while lazing in bed. So long as Nasir at least was laying down Agron's pride aloud Nasir to feed him. Anything else felt less intimate and more like coddling.

Agron hated being coddled before, now it was even worse.

Long after he was full Nasir continued to offer food up to Agron, taking the odd bite himself, both of them knew it was all for Agron's benefit. Neither mentioned it.

"You keep tugging at your hair," Agron remarked, running his hands through the loose ends of Nasir's hair.

With a shrug Nasir undid the knot holding his hair back. It was subtle, done without thinking, but immediately reminded Agron that he could not do it himself.

"I have being thinking," Nasir confessed, taking another bite of cheese and offering more up to Agron.

The German ate, setting aside his own near empty bowl. "A dangerous pastime," he teased.

Rolling his eyes Nasir fussed with his hair, pulling it back and away from his face. Agron's hands drifted to Nasir's hairline and he began playing with the Syrain's hair himself.

"It is always in the way," Nasir began with a huff. "Tangled, dirty, it's been annoying me too much of late."

" **YOU CAN NOT CUT IT**!" Shouted Agron roughly grabbing Nasir by his shoulders. It was rather awkward, Nasir laying down, his head on Agron lap, Agron sitting on the edge of the pallet with one leg up.

One eyebrow slowly rising in challenge Nasir stared up at Agron. " _Oh?_ "

It was in that moment that Agron realized he had fucked up. "I mean, you _**Can**_ - _of course you can, it's your hair_ \- I only meant that I find you more-"

"So I exist to look pretty for you?" Nasir cut Agron off, there was an unpleasant look of disapproval in Nasir's expression, Agron realized what thin ice he was on, reminded of the last time he'd been faced with Nasir's disapproval, he was not about to make the mistake of 'Commanding' his lover ever again. Even if he didn't look nearly as determined this time.

"No, I did not mean-" Agron stopped himself. He was quite sure if he kept talking without thinking he would only piss Nasir off even more. Buying time Agron rubbed at his face with hands, being as gentle as he could, his wounded palms still hurt. "I only meant," The German began, carding his fingers through Nasir's hair. "That I am quite fond of your hair, and that should you cut it I would miss it."

Nasir was still frowning but his eyes had softened. "You are not the one that must deal with it."

x0x0x

The next morning Agron woke to find Nasir was already up. He was sitting in the far corner of the tent and had somewhere found a looking glass, he also had a sharpened knife in his lap.

Trying to act natural Agron quickly crossed the small space to pluck the glass from Nasir's hands before he attempted distraction. Soundly kissing the Syrian and pulling him back to bed where he spent an unusual amount of time playing with Nasir's hair.

x0x0x

The next morning Agron woke with Nasir, and even though he had to use both hands to even hold the comb, Agron helped Nasir brush out his hair. He even did his best to braid it with better results than either expected even if it took a few hours.

Nasir spent the time feed Agron as he worked. Agron couldn't argue or feel too shamed as his hands _were_ busy. Even if it just meant busy making a tangled mess.

"Why would you even want to cut your hair?" Agron asked at one point.

Taking a moment to consider his answer Nasir thought about Agron, Spartacus, and Crixus. All three the greatest warriors he knew, all three of them short of hair. Short hair was definitely a style favored by the great warriors. "It's in the way." Nasir answered. ' _When I fight and the braid comes loose._ ' He added to himself.

x0x0x

The afternoon on the fourth day Agron found Nasir talking to Crixus and Spartacus. From the way Crixus was showing Nasir a razor sharp little blade, and from the way Spartacus was reaching behind his head - _ **AS IF CUTTING HIS HAIR!**_ \- Agron would bet 500 denari that Nasir was asking about cutting his hair short.

Agron quickly interrupted them grumbling about being hungry - _he wasn't_.

Spartacus was eager to talk to Agron, they hadn't spoken much since Agron had returned. As Spartacus outright demand to see how Agron's hands were healing the razor Crixus had been showing Nasir disappeared, it was impossible to say into whose pocket. But Agron was just barely able to make a fist, it was loose, and hurt like hell, but his fingers could just make it.

That night Nasir and Agron stayed up late as Agron brushed Nasir's hair.

x0x0x

The fifth morning Agron woke first and he found he greatly enjoyed the view. The flap to their tent just open enough to let in some light, a beam of which fell across Nasir as he lay asleep beside him. His hair a loose, fluffy, tangled, dark cloud as it fanned across the pillow. It was a view nice view.

x0x0x

That night Agron finished his meal faster than he had since his return. Once finished he sat on the pallet and pulled Nasir to sit between his legs as he set his hands to propose, combing and playing with Nasir's hair. Agron was taking his time, enjoying his work as much as Nasir enjoyed the attention.

"Do you still mean to cut it?"

"Mhh?" Nasir hadn't exactly been paying attention.

"Your hair?" Agron inquired, trying not to sound _too_ interested. "Do you still mean to cut it?"

"Ahh, no; I don't mean to cut it." Nasir answered, his eyes closed, trying to feed Agron olives without knowing where the man was.

Obediently Agron stretched his head forward to take the olive in his mouth. "Had a change of heart then?"

Nasir laughed at that. "Oh I never actually meant to cut it. I'd thought about it, quite a bit actually. But I never meant to cut it." He explained.

Perplexed Agron froze.

Knowing just the effect that statement would have on his lover Nasir opened his eyes and looked back at Agron over his shoulder. The little Syrian shit was looking _very_ pleased with himself. "It was mostly just to tease you, a thought I'd had that I was quite sure you wouldn't like, and just a tiny bit to distract you."

From the pleased look on Nasir's face, paired with the statements ' _to tease you_ ' and ' _to distract you_ ' Agron wasn't sure if he ought to be hurt or guilty. He opted for what he considered the middle ground and went with ' _Angry-Humiliation_ '.

Sputtering with embarrassment and rage Agron wasn't sure what to say first. Nasir made up his mind by kissing him. "For a man with ' _useless_ ' hands, you've done a fine job combing my hair." Nasir teased Agron, knowing just what to say to douse his anger. Nasir was turning around now, wrapping his arms behind Agron's neck. "Perhaps you should trying handling a ' _Sword_ '?"

The innuendo was not lost on Agron. He was still annoyed, but now he was also aroused. With a growl Agron pressed his lips to Nasir's, he'd get the little shit back for this but for now it was time for ' _Sword_ ' practice.

* * *

 _ **Okay so slight explanation,**_ ** _tumblr user 'assyricn'_** _ **had posted: "Imagine Nasir being all like: "I am true warrior now, I don't need long hair." And because he admires Spartacus, Crixus and Agron (all with short hair), Nasir think it would be wise.**_ _ **But there is a certain wild beast named Agron who prevents him at any cost because mister wild beast loves his long hair."**_

 _ **To which I thought "HELL YEAH!" and then this came out. And it isn't really was Assyricn had in mind, but it's what I wrote, so, Mr./ Ms./ Mrs./ PHD./ What-have-you. Assyricn all of this is your fault, and thus it is for you. You'd best enjoy, you don't have a choice.**_

 _ **Anyways thank you for reading, and as always: till next time, ha det bra! :3**_


End file.
